Demigods and Hunters
by Batfan3
Summary: Running from a creepy-flying-chicken-lady is not fun, but it also makes Sam and Dean Winchester, legendary hunters, question how much they really know about the Supernatural. And who's the black haired teen with a mouth? One-shot series! Probably mostly Winchester bros and Percy centric with Annabeth, Nico and others thrown in there for good measure. Rating upped just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot I thought up, I may continue it but at this point I don't have a lot of ideas for a plot. Enjoy!  
_**

"RUN!"

Two Winchesters hurtling through the streets was something you don't see everyday in downtown Manhattan, and a creepy-flying-chicken-lady chasing after them was even less common.

"How the hell do we kill this thing?" Dean panted. Nothing they had even affected them, and they'd tried everything.

"To hell if I know," Sam replied. They ducked into an alley, exiting on the opposite street.

Suddenly their was squawking and the familiar zing of a blade. They skidded to a stop and looked back. A tall black haired teen holding a glowing bronze-like sword stood in the midst of yellow dust. The boy rested his sword on his shoulder, looking at them.

"Your welcome," he said.

"Who are you and what was that thing?" Dean demanded.

The teen raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not demigods. That thing, my friend, was a harpy."

"No duh," Dean snorted.

The teen rolled his eyes. "An _actual_ harpy dumbass."

Sam held out a hand, stopping Dean from doing anything stupid.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

The teen twirled the sword around nonchalantly. "No one of consequence. You?"

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam said. Dean glared at him, he shrugged.

He nodded. "Oh yeah, the Winchesters. Good job with saving the world and all, bit sloppy with the Leviathans, but eh, who am I to judge?"

"You're not," Dean said. "Who are you?"

The teen flipped the sword up and caught it, then it suddenly shrunk down and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, flashing a smile.

"Well since you ask so nicely, the name's Jackson. Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay update! Haha just kidding. So I look at the favs/follows and I am freaking out. The** ** _one_** **story I have no definitive plot on is the one that everyone loves. Story of my life.**

 **Anyway, I know you want me to continue and I swear I'm trying, but in the mean time, I will be posting** ** _Demigods and Hunters_** **on Inkitt and entering it into the** ** _NanoWrimo_** **and** ** _Thriller_** **contests, if you guys could go on and vote I would be SO SO thankful.**

 ** _And_** **I might do a bonus one-shot with Nico and the Winchesters meeting ;) So again, please do. Also, thank you for the support and the reviews.**

 **Love ya'll,**

 **Batfan3 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Yes I know I know, I'm finally giving this a go. So I've been getting tons of followers and favorites and people asking for more so I've decided to make Demigods and Hunters a series of one-shots about various crossovers between SPN and PJO, PJO and MCU, basically just a bunch of PJO and any other fandom and maybe even a few non-crossovers. It's like a one-shot dump :)**

 **So, enjoy, give me feedback, and I don't own any Percy Jackson or Supernatural characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hellhounds and Rainy Days-AKA: Nico meets the Winchesters**

Nico buried his freezing hands into his pockets, shivering slightly as rain trickled down his back. The street-lights flickered as he walked down the dark street. He was not having a good day. Not in the least. He liked Thanksgiving as much as anyone even if he was technically Italian but for some reason he just wasn't feeling it this year. Percy and Annabeth had spent the last month trying to get him to come to their dinner with both their mortal parents but it had just felt so wrong. Not that he didn't like them or anything, no, he loved both of them and Sally Jackson was amazing, but he just felt like he was intruding.

It had felt like that more and more lately. He hung out with Hazel and Frank sometimes, he enjoyed Reyna's company, but she was busy as Praetor. He wasn't very close with Jason and Piper and Leo was spending Thanksgiving with Percy and Annabeth.

He halted underneath a street lamp and turned his face towards the rain.

Nothing felt right. He loved them very much, they were his friends. Really his only friends. But all he could think about was Bianca and Mama. They had never celebrated Thanksgiving before his mom died, but back when they were together, he vaguely remembered doing what they called 'La Grande Cena' or 'The Grand Dinner'. It was the one day of the year when each of them would make their favorite foods and they would all eat together under the stars and be thankful for the food and their lives together.

But Bianca and his mama were gone. He didn't really have any family, Hades was barely an acquaintance, let alone a father. He had his friends, but on days like Thanksgiving it just wasn't the same.

A loud gunshot ripped him from his disparaging thoughts and he immediately turned towards the noise.

"Dammit! First harpies and now this?!"

"I swear that kid was jinxed or something—"

"Look out!"

 _BANG!_

Nico stepped into the shadows and exited into the alley-way. He stared for a moment, blinking at the strange sight. Two men were fighting a hellhound with _guns_ of all things, and they were losing miserably. He shook his head.

"What on all of Gaia are you doing?" he asked.

One of the men, an impossibly tall, buff brunet, turned towards his voice. "Get out of here kid! I don't care what you see or don't see—"

"Sam!"

The lighter haired man tackled the tall one to the ground as the hellhound leapt over. The two scrambled to their feet and backed up until they were back to back as the hellhound circled them.

"Get out of here kid!" the light haired man shouted at him.

"Over there Dean!"

He whistled sharply and the hellhound turned towards him. He held out a hand, then clenched it and the hellhound yelped slightly as the shadows swallowed it whole. He been practicing for several months on shadow traveling other objects without touching them, it was draining but it was also way easier to do on something from the underworld, like a hellhound. Even so, he leaned against the ally wall slightly.

Both men were staring at him in shock. Sam and Dean they called each other. _Sam and Dean…where have I heard those names?_

"H-how did you do that?" Sam asked. Dean raised his gun.

"What are you? A demon?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling much better about his situation. These two were as confused and clueless as the readers of _The Lost Hero._

"I've been called a lot of things, but a demon? Really?" he asked. He blinked and shook his head. _I've been hanging out with Percy too much._

"Who are you?" Dean asked gruffly. "Answer or I shoot!"

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, I'm a demigod and what you just fought was a hellhound," he said evenly. "And you are?"

"Demigods again?" Dean muttered. "First the harpy and the weird kid that was talking about demigods, now a damn hellhound controlled by a teenager. What next? Talking scorpion lions?"

"How do we know you aren't a monster?" Sam asked.

He shivered again slightly. "I don't have time for this," he muttered and started to turn away.

"We will shoot!"

Then a lightbulb went off.

"Sam and Dean Winchester!" He turned back towards the men. "I've heard of you two, famous Hunters, dead criminals and the guys that stopped the Apocalypse."

That had been an unfortunate time. He and Hades had managed to retain their hold on the veil between Greek and Romans and the mess with angels and demons and that crap. It had been difficult, but the Winchesters had taken care of it.

Dean turned to his brother. "He knows us, awesome."

"What are you doing out here kid? What's a demigod?" Sam asked. "And why are you out in the rain, alone on Thanksgiving?"

He sighed and shook his head as more rain poured down. "Just look it up. Greek, Roman, Norse, doesn't matter, they're all connected. I'm not a monster."

Sam slowly lowered his gun. "If you're not a monster, what are you doing out here?"

He ignored the bitter feeling in his chest.

"We're not sure he's not a monster," Dean said.

He rolled his eyes skyward. _Of all the days…_ He sighed. "Let's get out of the rain and I'll explain," he muttered. "Damn mortals." He wondered who they were talking about when they said 'weird kid' and talked about running into a harpy.

Dean was obviously hesitant. He sighed again.

"Gods. Do you have any silver?"

Sam pulled a silver pocketknife from his pocket and tossed it to him. He caught it, taking a moment to admire the custom make.

"See? No burn," he said, then tossed it back. "Now will you put those things away?" With mild reluctance, Dean more so, they put them away.

The three of them walked back to what he assumed to be their car and he didn't miss the way they watched carefully as he entered. They probably had seals or wards on the car for monsters. They both got into the front and then half-turned towards him.

"So?"

 _Weird kid… demigod…_

"Do you guys know the name Percy Jackson?" he asked.

They looked at each other.

"Six foot one, black hair, green eyes, glowing bronze sword?" Sam asked.

He nodded. "That's the one."

"Yeah, we ran into him, but he left pretty quick," Dean said. "He said we fought a harpy, like an actual mythological harpy."

Nico sighed. "Oh boy. You mortals don't know anything about Greek myths do you?"

"What's with calling us mortals?" Dean asked. "What does that even mean? We're all mortal."

He hung his head.

 _Is it really worth telling them?_ He shook his head and looked up. _If they've already encountered a harpy, demigod and a hellhound that means they'll meet more._ He really hated clueless mortals that tried to be hunters. Sure they did pretty good, but you don't just study one thing and ignore all the other things.

"I'm a demigod," he said.

The two brothers looked at each other, then Dean started laughing.

"That's hilarious, I mean honestly. So what? You fancy yourself Hades kid or something?"

His eye twitched. The assumption was correct, but it was pulled from his appearance, which bugged him.

"Yes actually, which was how I banished that hellhound," he said. "I—" He broke off, seeing their disbelief. He groaned. "Ugh! You two fight monsters on a daily basis! Greek gods are not that hard to believe in!"

"You're telling us that Greek _gods_ are real?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "We've fought Egyptian deities, why not Greek?"

He chuckled. "Trust me, you do not want to get in a fight with these gods." He had to tread carefully, they were probably listening. "And yes, I am the son of Hades and a mortal woman. The kid you sort-of met, Percy, is a son of Poseidon and a mortal. Yes we do exist, no we are not all-powerful, no we are not hunters."

He proceeded to spend the better part of an hour explaining to the clueless mortals about demigods and deities. He summoned a small skeletal mouse to try and convince them, turns out that made them think he was a demon so it took another round of convincing. But eventually he finally explained everything he could about the monsters he often fought, but was intentionally vague about demigods. Actually the only thing he said about them was that they were real and they were very similar to mortals. All in all it wasn't _too_ hard to explain everything and make them understand, in all honesty it was a welcome distraction and it gave him a chance to dry off. (Dean gave him a towel, worried about the leather seats of his precious car)

Once he was done they fell into silence.

"There's something I still don't get," Sam said.

"Go figure," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Again. "It's Thanksgiving, don't you have a family? And even if you're a demigod or whatever, isn't it dangerous on the streets at night?"

He winced slightly and looked away, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "I… don't really have a… family." Saying it aloud felt wrong.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "You don't have _anyone_?" Sam pressed.

"Family doesn't always have to be by blood kid," Dean said.

His nights were usually really weird but this… this was insanity. He was getting a freaking pep talk from the freaking _Winchesters._ On Thanksgiving. After banishing a hellhound back to the Underworld. And explaining not so mythological myths to them. Wow.

He started to open the door. "I have to go, it wasn't really a pleasure."

"Wait."

He turned back towards them.

"You shouldn't be alone," Sam said, then hesitated. "I mean not that it's our business but you're kind of a kid and you've gotta have a few friends to just, y'know, hang out with or something. Or just, just find someone or, er…"

"What Sammy here is tryin' to say is; it's Thanksgiving kid!" Dean said. "Crash a party!"

He felt a faint smile tug at his lips. The two mortals were quite funny. Then he pulled a sheathed knife from his belt and handed it to Dean.

"This knife is made of Celestial Bronze, if you meet up with another hellhound or harpy or really any Greek or Roman monster that should do the trick," he said. "Oh, and—" He pulled a paper from his pocket and handed it to Sam. "That's my number, if you guys ever need help, which you probably will, you can give me a call." He didn't really know why he was doing it, maybe because he admired how they helped each other and other people, maybe it was because he felt a little bit better now, either way he did.

He gave a loose, rather Percy-like, salute and melted into the shadows, leaving the two Winchesters to stare in surprise at the spot he'd been in before.

* * *

Dean savored each bite of the Denny's Thanksgiving special. It was terrible and wonderful at the same time. Sam was silent as they ate. Another Thanksgiving just the two of them. It wasn't bad at all. Cas was off on some business or other and he honestly didn't mind it being just the two of them, like old times.

"That kid was really weird," Sam said finally.

Dean turned the 'Celestial Bronze' blade over in his hand. "Yeah he was." He looked up at his brother, Sam had a distant look in his eyes. He was probably thinking of all of their family that they'd lost over the years. Bobby being the most recent. Then he looked up at Sam.

"Hey Sam?"

His brother looked at him, coming back to the present. "Yeah?"

He cursed himself for the cheesy line he was about to spit out, then did it anyway. "I'm thankful to have you with me, alive. I know we've been through a lot and we've lost a lot of people… but, you and me, we're brothers. And I'm thankful for you man."

Sam stared at him a moment, then cracked a grin. "I thought you always said 'no chick-flick moments'."

He rolled his eyes and smacked his brother. "Shut up."

* * *

Nico stared at the door to the Jackson's apartment. After Sally and Paul got married they moved into a bigger apartment just a few blocks over from where Annabeth and Percy were staying. He could hear the festive voices from inside and hesitated slightly at the door. What if things were awkward? He couldn't stand awkward and things were awkward literally all the time.

He started to turn away but at that moment the door was yanked open and light flooded the doorstep. It was Sally, her brown hair was curled and styled in a fancy bun and her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"Nico!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you came! I was worried you got lost or something!" She looked over her shoulder. "Hey Percy! Guess who's here?"

Percy walked up and grinned. "Nico! Nice of you to show up man! How's it goin'?"

Sally finally stopped crushing his ribs and he clasped hands with his fellow demigod.

"Pretty good—"

"Nico!" He winced as Annabeth walked up, her grey eyes flashing. "You were supposed to be here over an hour ago! We've been waiting for you and the food is getting cold!"

His eyes widened. "Y-you guys were waiting for me?"

"Of course we were!" Leo exclaimed, walking up, Calypso just behind him. "Geez, I've been controlling myself really well but the food looks awesome and we're all starving!"

He felt a lump form in his throat but swallowed it down. _Why did I think I didn't have a place here?_

"Alright! We can finally get started, everyone to the dining room!" Sally exclaimed.

Percy slapped his back and smiled before hooking his arm around Annabeth's waist and going into the kitchen.

"Next time get here on time," Annabeth said, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Let's go!" Leo exclaimed.

"We're all hungry flame-head," Percy said.

He hung back slightly and started slightly when Sally wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" she asked. "I've got some dry clothes you can wear, you're probably freezing—"

"No I'm fine."

Sally shook head head. "You silly boy it's no problem at all, they're Percy's old clothes but I'm sure they'll fit." She pulled him towards another room, calling into he dining rom. "Give us just a minute and we'll start!"

"I'm so hungry!"

"You already ate all the appetizers."

"I did not! You're supposed to be on my side sunshine!"

Sally Jackson led him into a smaller room, probably a guest room, and pulled a box from the top shelf in the closet.

"Let's see here…" She rummaged around a moment. "Ah!" She pulled out a black tee-shirt and a pair of black Levi's. "Perfect. You like black. And these are probably the only clothes of Percy's that are black," she said with a laugh. She handed him the clothing and planted a warm kiss on his head. "Take your time changing, we won't start without you." She started to leave, then stopped. "Are you ok Nico?"

He swallowed thickly, feeling tear-drops form in his eyes, but he brushed them away.

"I-I'm fine."

Sally turned back and looked at him in concern. "I can listen if you want to talk? They can't start without us or I'll just kick everyone out."

He smiled through the unbidden tears and scrubbed at his eyes. "I-I just… I didn't realize I was-that you guys-that I was really… important to you guys."

Sally's eyes widened, then she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Nico…" After a long time she pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. "Sweetie you've been part of our family for years. You always have and always will have a place here. Remember that."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank's Mrs. Jackson."

She smiled back at him and kissed him again. "Of course, and please, call me Sally."

"Ok." She let go and headed for the door, then once again paused.

"Percy told me you're Italian but I figure you've been in the States long enough, Happy Thanksgiving Nico," she said.

He smiled back at her. "Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **I know this isn't really my best work but yesterday evening I just thought, hey, let's do a Nico one-shot and it's Thanksgiving, so that works. Nico might seem a bit OOC in this, but that's because a) this is about a year after BoO and b) Riordan really didn't delve into Nico's character all that much, not on a POV type of basis anyway. Yeah sure a little bit in the last two books but I, personally, think that it wasn't very good, so yeah, he's a bit OOC.**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all had a good Thanksgiving. And as for Demigods and Hunters... one-shots baby. So I'd love to try out suggestions or ideas you guys might want me to be write. PM me with your idea.**

 **Oh, and if you want me to update quickly... REVIEW!**

 **Whew, long AN. Again...**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


End file.
